A tablet personal computer (tablet) may include a touch screen as an input device. The touch screen may allow a user to operate the tablet by using a stylus, touch input, or the like instead of using a keyboard or mouse. A user may hold the tablet and provide input via the touchscreen in various positions and/or orientations.